


Make It Through

by Hinn_Raven



Series: The BFF Verse [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bondage, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven
Summary: Kai and Tucker finally find the time to make good on their promise to Wash.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wanted to include this scene in To Know This is Real but man it did not fit. So this takes place at an indeterminate time in the future of the BFF verse, when they finally have the supplies they need to do this. (Not required reading though, this is pretty PWP.)
> 
> Shout out to hakanakiki, who proof read this for me! You rock, Rosie! 
> 
> a-taller-tale and saltsandford also get a million thanks, because without them this might never have gotten written.

“Is that okay?” Kai asked, hands on her hips as she stood back to examine their handiwork.

“It’s fine,” Wash said, shifting slightly beneath the ropes that kept him tied to the chair.

Kai flicked his ear. “Not what I asked!”

“C’mon Wash,” Tucker said, testing the knots that kept Wash’s hands in place. “Does it pinch?”

Wash sighed, flexing to check. His hands were tied behind the back of the chair, rope looped around his wrists, but Kai and Tucker had decided that wasn’t enough. Ropes were crossed across his chest, keeping him pinned to the back of the chair, and his legs were spread and bound to the legs of the chair. He must look ridiculous. Wash didn’t question that the ropes were yellow and teal. That was Tucker’s touch, clearly. Kai wouldn’t be able to tell.

“No, it doesn’t,” Wash said, after a few moments checking.

“Good!” Kai said, bouncing in place, her eyes alight with anticipation as she drank in the sight of the two of them. “Don’t want you to lose circulation or something—cuz that’s pretty important for this next part.”

Tucker grinned and moved around Wash to straddle his lap. Tucker, unlike Wash, was still fully clothed. Tucker ran his hands over Wash’s abs and the rope shamelessly. “Color?” Tucker asked.

“Green,” Wash said instantly, straining to lean forward enough to kiss Tucker. The ropes were maddening already, but something about them was making heat pool in Wash’s stomach.

“Nuh-uh,” Kai said. “You don’t get to touch, remember?”

Wash let out a little frustrated noise, which made the two of them laugh as Tucker ground down on him. Wash bucked up as best he could, already desperate for friction, and the two of them hadn’t even started yet.

“ _Tucker_ ,” Wash moaned, as Tucker tugged his head back by the hair to start sucking at his neck. A part of him was hoping he could get them to forget and just start _touching him already_.

“Off,” Kai said, and Wash whined, thinking Tucker was going to leave, but Kai had only grabbed fistfuls of Tucker’s shirt. Tucker let go of Wash’s hair to help Kai get his shirt off, leaving Tucker only in his sweats. Kai, while Wash had been preoccupied, had stripped completely naked. On the bed, Wash could now clearly see the belt Kai and Tucker had both been talking about for ages. It’s already fitted with a bright green dildo, and Wash moved upwards against Tucker again, cheeks flushing.

“Safeword?” Kai asked, wrapping her arms around Tucker to tweak a nipple, causing Tucker to make an obscene noise of his own. Wash forces himself not to move again at that.

“Cop,” Wash managed.

“Good. Color?”

“Green,” Wash said impatiently.

“Heh,” Tucker bit at Wash’s earlobe. “God you look so _hot_ like this. Gonna be good for us?”

Wash couldn’t help the full body shudder, even after all this time. They still had that effect on him.

“He’s not talking,” Kai tutted. “Guess that means I get to have fun now.”

Wash couldn’t help but whine at the loss of friction as Tucker got off his lap and started taking off his pants. Kai slid into Tucker’s place, determinedly marking Wash on the exact opposite side as Tucker had.

“What happened,” Wash gasped as Kai wrapped her fingers around his dick and started jerking him off, “to—no—” he let out a loud groan, “ _touching_.”

“ _You_ don’t get to touch,” Kai said, sticking his tongue out at him. “I can do whatever I want.”

Tucker laughed. “We gonna do this or what?” He asked. In his left hand dangled Kai’s belt. In his right hand was the bottle of lube.

Kai smirked at Wash. “So pretty,” she cooed, before going to Tucker, leaving Wash hard and already worked up, and frustratingly tied to a chair, unable to move the few feet towards them.

Tucker flopped onto the bed, maintaining eye contact with Wash as he began to work himself open.

Wash stared, mesmerized by the picture Tucker made, mouth falling open, eyes half lidded, and the noises pouring out of Tucker’s mouth as he would himself open. Wash leaned forward despite himself, wanting nothing more than to pin Tucker down to the bed and kiss him, swallowing up every single one of those moans.

“He _likes_ watching,” Kai mused, and Wash’s eyes were drawn to her like a magnet. She was kneeling behind Tucker, carefully lubing up the dildo and putting a condom on it.

“Can you blame him?” Tucker challenged, reaching up to kiss her.

No matter how long they’d been together, Wash didn’t think he could get tired of that; the way they melted together, hands wandering freely, tugging at hair, groping, and even just poking each other in the side, seeing if they could get a reaction.

“Kai,” Tucker groaned. “Kai, Kai, Kai, _fuck me_.”

Kai let out one of her delighted cackles, sucking a series of hickeys into Tucker’s neck. “What do you think?” She said, glancing at Wash. “How do you think I should fuck him?”

“Kai,” Wash whined, fidgeting against the ropes again. He was grateful now, for the softness of the rope; friction burns were never fun.

“Right,” Kai said, sitting back on her heels with one of her more mischievous grins. “Hands and knees, facing Wash?” She asked, trailing a hand down Tucker’s chest.

Tucker grabbed her face and kissed her, clutching at her face. “Fuck yeah,” he said.

“You two are the worst,” Wash managed.

“Hush,” Kai murmured. “Just sit there and look pretty.”

“Maybe next time we should give him something to play with, huh Kai?” Tucker asked. “Leave him a toy, get him even more worked up…”

Wash let out a high pitched keening noise, unable to stop himself as Kai lined up with Tucker.

“I think he wants that,” Kai said. “Noted for the list.” She pressed a kiss to Tucker’s shoulder blade. “Color?”

“Green,” Tucker grinned. “Wash?”

“Green.”

“Awesome,” Kai said, and slowly began to move forward.

Wash had been imagining what this would look like since Kai and Tucker had first started to tease him about it; he’d dreamed a thousand scenarios, and none of them had quite got it _right_. He’d never imagined the exact way Tucker and Kai moved together like this, working together, skin on skin, lips on lips, Tucker’s hips moving up to meet each of Kai’s thrusts in tandem.

It was gorgeous, it was art, it was loud and ridiculous and so utterly _them_ that Wash was mesmerized.

Kai had a hand wrapped around Tucker’s dick, and Tucker was now rocking forward into that as well as back against her. The whole while his dark brown eyes never wavered from Wash, except when they sunk close.

“ _Kai, Kai, Kai_ ,” Tucker was whining, eyes flickering, hands fisted in the coverlet of the bed.

“So pretty,” Kai mused, tugging lightly on Tucker’s dreads which caused him to whine and arch back further into her.

Wash himself was moving as much as the ropes would let him; head tossing, testing all the knots, letting out quiet moans of his own. His own hardness was getting unbearable, but even more than that, he wanted to move those few feet forward, wanted to wrap his mouth around Tucker’s dick, wanted to feel Kai above him, wanted to _feel_ them, their lips, their hands…

“Tucker,” Wash gasped. “Tucker, _please_ … Kai…”

Kai stopped, buried deep in Tucker’s ass, and Tucker mumbled a protest.

“Learned your lesson?” Kai teased.

“Fuck, yes,” Wash babbled, even if he couldn’t remember what, exactly, he was supposed to have learned. “Please just… I want to _touch_.”

“Hmm,” Kai said, hand still around Tucker’s dick. “Well, I guess you can play for a bit, don’t you think Tucker?”

“Why not?” Tucker managed to say, sounding about as breathless as Wash felt. “He’s been good.” Wash’s cheeks heated up.

The two of them managed to pull apart long enough to start working at the ropes. Tucker knelt in front of him, untying his legs, every now and then leaning forward just enough to tease Wash’s cock with his mouth, kissing the tip or swirling his tongue, and even once sucking Wash in nearly all the way into his mouth. It was nearly enough to make Wash scream, frantically rutting upwards towards Tucker’s mouth, but Tucker just smirked at him and kept picking at the knots.

Kai wasn’t content to let Tucker work Wash up alone. Her mouth was firmly attached to Wash’s neck, leaving a trail of bruises and bite marks wherever she went. Her hands swept across Wash’s nipples as she played with the ropes that crossed his checks, and Wash whimpered, arching into every ounce of pressure they gave him.

Finally, the rope fell away, leaving Wash with only his hands tied behind his back.

“I think we should leave those,” Tucker said suddenly, as Kai made to untie them.

Kai paused thoughtfully. “Color?” She asked Wash. The dildo pressed against his ass cheek.

“Green,” he said, although he wanted to grab her and press her into the bed and touch every inch of her.

She ran her fingers down his arms lightly, then tugged him forward the few feet until he was right beside the bed, pushing him to his knees. “You’re gonna suck Tucker’s dick while I fuck him,” she informed him. “How’s that sound?”

Tucker let out a strangled noise, clambering onto the bed and getting onto his own knees so that his dick hung front of Wash.

Kai kissed Tucker, Wash kneeling in between them before getting onto the bed behind him, lining up again. “Well?” She asked Wash, raising an eyebrow. “You know you look great with his cock in your mouth.”

Wash flushed crimson but sucked Tucker into his mouth. Tucker’s hands fell forward, bracing himself on Wash’s shoulders, which meant Wash could feel it when Kai thrust in.

Tucker started babbling, mouth falling open and closed, and Wash felt a surge of pride at that, deliberately swirling his tongue around the tip of Tucker’s cock. “ _Fuck_ ,” Tucker yelled, his fingernails digging into Wash’s shoulders. “ _Wash,_ that feels so good, you’re so good, I can’t—” Wash saw Kai’s hands wander over Tucker’s chest, and Tucker leaned back slightly against her, taking some of his weight off Wash’s shoulders. “Kai, Kai, do that again, Kai, please,” Tucker was panting at the ceiling, and Wash took it as his cue to relax his throat and take Tucker in as far as he could, causing Tucker to scream, trembling between them.

Kai laughed, her eyes meeting Wash’s. “Isn’t he pretty like this?” She asked, her chin hooked over Tucker’s shoulder. Wash moaned in agreement, bobbing his head, mouth still full. Tucker was panting, his face still turned towards the ceiling, trying to hold himself back. “Gorgeous,” Kai said, and Tucker and Wash groaned in tandem.

“Wash, Kai,” Tucker muttered, eyes fluttering closed. “I’m gonna…”

Kai paused thoughtfully, causing Tucker to whine, hips rolling back. “You want him in your mouth?” She asked Wash. Wash responded by nodding his head, sucking Tucker further down his throat.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tucker yelled, just as Kai thrust in again. Wash swallowed it down before pulling back finally. His chest was heaving and he was achingly hard, but there was the pleasant buzz in his head as Tucker flopped onto Kai’s lap, utterly spent.

“Get up here then,” Kai said, smirking at him. “Your turn, right?”

Wash clambered onto the bed awkwardly, his hands still bound behind his back as they were. Leaning over Tucker, he clumsily pressed a kiss against Kai’s lips. Kai reached up and pulled him closer, her fingers tangling in his hair. Pulling away, she laughed. “You look so _cute_ when Tucker’s just fucked your mouth,” she told him. Tucker grinned sleepily in agreement.

“Fuck yeah he does!” He raised a hand for Kai to high five.

“Where’s the lube?” She said, glancing around. Her fingers were still intertwined with Tucker’s

“Kai, uh,” Wash bit his lip. “Later?”

Kai blinked. “Wait, want me to just jerk you off now? Kay, but you’re missing out cuz I’m _great_ at—”

“I,” Wash flushed brightly, stumbling over the words. “Uh. Want you to um…”

Kai’s eyes lit up. Tucker obligingly moved, propping himself up against the pillows so he could watch, interested.

“What do you want?” Kai said, wrapping her fist loosely around Wash’s dick.

Wash found himself unable to speak and Kai suddenly stops, frowning.

“Green,” Wash managed to say before she could ask. “Green, green, I just…” He flushed crimson. “I want to be, uh.”

“Oh!” Kai said, suddenly understanding. Her smirk was huge. “You want me to ride you?”

“Oh, fuck yes,” Tucker said, propping himself up on his elbows. “You should let her fuck you though Wash. It’s _fun_.”

“Later,” Wash gasped as Kai pushed him onto his back so that he was laying on his bound hands before straddling him. Fiddling with the buckles of the belt, she tossed it aside before leaning forward to kiss Wash. Wash leaned up somewhat, pressing kisses against her throat before trailing down to her breasts, tugging at the rope again. It was uncomfortable, lying on his hands like this, but Wash found that he liked it, as infuriating as it was not to be able to pull Kai closer.

“Want me to untie you?” Tucker asked, while Kai moaned as Wash found her nipple. Wash shook his head, moving to her other breast.

Finally, Kai pushed him back down to the bed, reaching for the condoms. Wash grinned at the sight of her chest, covered in marks.

“You’re distracting me,” she said, sticking her tongue out at him. “Not fair.”

“Then do something about it,” Wash challenged, doing his best not to moan as she rolled the condom on.

“Bet you I come first,” she said, before raising her hips and sinking onto Wash. Wash moaned, head falling back against the mattress.

“What—” Wash gasped, his hips lifting up to meet Kai’s next movement, “do I— _fuck, Kai—_ get—” Kai’s moan drowned out his words, “when I win?”

Kai laughed, just as breathless as him, her hands starting to wander over his chest and abs. “Mmm,” she hummed. “Maybe you get to tie _me_ up next time.”

Wash let out a strangled moan at that, and Kai laughed, bending down to kiss him. Her hips didn’t stop moving the whole while—Kai, as she loved to proclaim, was excellent at multitasking.

“What do you get if you win Kai?” Tucker asked. He was inching towards them with a scheming look on his face, and Wash stared at him suspiciously before his eyes rolled back up in his head as Kai bit down on his neck, sucking hard.

“I get to fuck him, duh,” Kai said when she came back up for air. “Isn’t he pretty?” Her hips rolled down as she traced the marks she’d left on Wash’s neck with her fingers.

“Gorgeous,” Tucker said, his eyes darting between them. He finally made his move, wrapping his arms around Kai’s waist before reaching down to play with her clit.

Kai arched up against Tucker, moaning loudly.

“That’s— _cheating_ ,” Wash managed.

Kai laughed loudly, pressing her hands against Wash’s chest as she came, head rolling back against Tucker’s shoulder. All the while her hips didn’t stop, moving up and down on Wash’s dick as she shook around him.

“Meh,” Tucker said with a laugh. “Worth it.” He moved to the side to kiss Wash. “Bet you’re gonna look great with Kai fucking your ass,” he breathed, just an inch above Wash’s lips.

Wash wasn’t sure if it was the compliment, the image Tucker provided, or the way Kai moved her hips that did it, but he finally came, jerking at the rope around his wrists, his mouth opening under Tucker’s as Tucker kissed him, swallowing down the noises Wash was making.

Kai rolled off him, still laughing, reaching up to pet Wash’s hair as Tucker removed the condom.

“Sit up so we can get those ropes off,” Tucker said, nudging Wash in the side. Wash groaned, not wanting to move, but he sat up, letting Tucker tug at the knots until they came undone. Tucker started rubbing his wrists.

“Mmm fine,” Wash mumbled.

“Good,” Kai said sleepily, moving towards him so she could wrap her arms around his chest. “That was fun.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Wash muttered, kissing her forehead. “You realize this, right?”

Tucker passed Wash a water bottle. “Well?”

Wash leaned forward to kiss Tucker. “Green,” was all he said.

**Author's Note:**

> For more shenanigans (but a lot less pegging) you can come chat with me on my [Tumblr](http://secretlystephaniebrown.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
